Cross Of Thorns
by Lenna Crowne
Summary: A última luta de Saber e Gilgamesh, tudo o que ele quer é ela, mas a cruz de espinhos que ela carrega não permite que ela seja feliz. Saber/Gil


Aço contra aço, as espadas se chocavam de modo contínuo. Arqueou o joelho, detendo mais um golpe do Rei dos Heróis com a espada invisível.

- Por que se concentras tanto em esconder sua espada se já conheço seu espírito heróico? - A voz arrogante soou, enquanto o dono da mesma desferia um golpe sobre a serva a sua frente.

Saber rosnou, defendendo-se do golpe e com agilidade atacando o homem dourado. O ar que tornava a espada invisível se dissipou e o brilho prateado atingiu os olhos do inimigo.

- Mostre o que és capaz de fazer, falso rei! - Desafiou, um sorriso de escárnio perpassando seus lábios finos enquanto encarava-a.

A garota ergueu a espada, luz branca envolvendo-a, a excalibur em toda sua magnificência era preparada para o ataque. O Rei dos Heróis encarava o Rei dos Cavaleiros, que tinha seus olhos fechados enquanto preparava seu fantasma nobre.

- Uma última oferta, Saber. - O primeiro sorriso sincero em seus lábios, o brilho estranho em seus olhos cor de sangue enquanto murmurava seu último pedido. - Seja minha, Saber. Case-se comigo e viva para contemplar o novo reinado de Gilgamesh sobre a terra. - Estendeu-lhe a mão protegida pela armadura dourada. - Deixe de ser o Rei Artur e te tornas minha rainha, Arturia.

Os olhos verdes do falso rei ficaram nublados, era demasiado ódio em seu coração enquanto era apenas uma criança sem infância. A imagem da espada fincada na pedra surgiu a sua frente, a adrenalina em suas veias enquanto erguia a espada prateada com orgulho.

Aquela lembrança feliz foi sucedida pela última batalha de seu exército. Podia ver seus homens no chão, sangrando e morrendo, seus leais cavaleiros deixando-a sozinha.

As visões fizeram-na cair sobre seus joelhos, a espada ainda erguida no ar, todos os sonhos destruídos iluminando-a com a luz pálida que emanava da lâmina. As cenas sumiram, dando lugar à mão envolta de brilho dourado do Rei dos Heróis.

Ergue-se, rejeitando a mão que lhe era estendida, a espada ainda erguida no alto, o peso massivo do seu fantasma nobre empurrando-a para baixo.

- Não. - Murmurou com dificuldade enquanto lutava para ficar de pé. - Não quero chegar perto de ti, cavaleiro dourado.

- Fizeste tua escolha então, falso Rei. - O desgosto estava implícito em sua voz, seus olhos incrivelmente melancólicos. - Matar-te-ei então, Arturia.

O cabo dourado da grande espada negra foi envolto pela mão do herói, sendo retirado do portão da babilônia. Apertou fortemente os dedos contra o cabo gelado, concentrando a energia nela.

- Ex... - Rugiu Saber.

- Enuma Eli... - Foi bruscamente interrompido pelo grito da serva.

- ... calibur! - Completou a sentença, despejando toda a energia que havia sido concentrada em sua espada sobre Gilgamesh.

Nem mesmo chegou a contra-atacar, a energia branca que emanou da espada pareceu partir-lhe ao meio, queimar-lhe, sentiu pressão sobre seus orgãos, sangue quente e úmido emanando de sua boca. A arma em sua mão foi largada sobre o chão, o metal desfalecendo com um som agudo contra o solo.

O cabelo loiro agora lhe caía sobre os olhos escarlate, o sangue manchando seu rosto belo e jovem. Preocupou-se em fitar o rosto inexpressivo de Arturia, sua mão elevando-se e tocando-a no rosto sem sua permissão, um último carinho. Deu-lhe um sorriso vermelho, o sangue pingando de seu queixo.

- Entendo. - Acenou a cabeça em compreensão, ainda fitando o rosto da jovem. - Subestimei-a, não? - Deu continuidade a seu monólogo, a voz sem nenhum traço da usual arrogância. Seus dedos apertaram-se sobre a carne branca. - Você é uma garota detestável, você resistiu a mim até o final, mas eu perdoei você. - Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios tingidos de vermelho. - Algumas coisas são bonitas pelo fato de você não poder tê-las.

O corpo do homem alto cintilou, desaparecendo gradativamente enquanto a garota encarava-o. Sua expressão facial modificando-se aos poucos, passando de inexpressividade para incredulidade. Enquanto erguia sua mão e tateava o ar onde antes o corpo de Gilgamesh estivera.

- Adeus, Gilgamesh. - Murmurou, erguendo a cabeça e fitando o céu estrelado com estranho pesar em sua consciência.

* * *

N/A: Não consigo expressar o amor que sinto pelo Gilgamesh, definitivamente o meu personagem favorito de toda a série. Estava tentando escrever uma Gil/Saber há muito tempo, então finalmente consegui escrever e saiu melhor do que eu esperava. Eu realmente amei essa one e espero que vocês também tenham gostado!


End file.
